A Very Sweet Sixteen
by The Evil Gerbil
Summary: A ShikaTema centered fic. InoChou NaruHina GaaSaku NejiTen I plan to add more detailed parts on other pairings.Please review! Enjoy anyways. I do not own Naruto. Sorry for suckiness. My 1st fic. I appreciate all you who reviewed!
1. PART I: Memories Before 16

It was his 16th birthday. Shikamaru felt his face redden, he felt his heartbeat quicken, and he felt the anticipation thicken. As he leaned in to kiss Temari, thoughts of her played back in his mind as if his current life was ending in a passionate kiss while his new life was beginning with the removal of a few undergarments...

--------------

"Hey! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Shikamaru shouted from behind a speeding Temari.

It was a summer and the two children were meeting in secret.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

Temari stopped and turned around, she grinned "You'll see when we get there"

And started walking again, "It's not much further"

Shikamaru stopped briefly and continued to follow Temari. Before long, the two arrived at a

Waterfall between two groves of trees

"I've never shown this to anybody before, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, you are beautiful" Shikamaru beamed, his voice was soft and meek.

Temari blushed and looked away, "How about some swimming?"

"Sounds wonderful", Shikamaru agreed, wiping sweat from his brow. He watched silently as

Temari began to strip right in front of him, but his spirits lowered as he realized she was

Already wearing her pale-green two-piece. He had imagined occasions

Like this. He would educe her and they would spend the night nestled in the sand. He

Stripped to his boxers and took a running start into the large pond.

Temari was perched at the top of the waterfall, preparing to jump into the deep end of the

Pond. "Shikamaru!" Temari called. He turned to see Temari waving and then dive, headfirst,

into the water. He used his arms to shield his eyes from water splashed into his face. He

waited a few seconds before seeing Temari coming up to the surface of the water.

"Whoa, Temi, what a..." Shikamaru paused upon seeing that Temari's bikini top had fallen off

and was now floating in front of him. For what seemed like forever, he was speechless.

"Uhh... Temari?"

"Yes?"

Shikamaru picked up Temari's bikini top out of the water, "I think you dropped something"

Temari gasped. She quickly ducked down into the water, her face a scarlet red. She turned to see what Shikamaru was doing, she expected his face to be as red as hers. Instead he was smirking and had thrown her top into a nearby bush. He inched towards her, smiling and grinning sinisterly. Temari swam backwards playfully, like a mermaid, the sunlight playing upon her golden hair. Shikamaru swam after her as fast as he could. She dissapeared for a moment or two while Shikamaru looked around for her. He suddenly felt her presence behind him, turned around and realized,

She was holding up his boxers, teasing him, and tossing them into the same bush with her top.

"You little..."

"If you're gonna get me... you have to catch me first"

Shikamaru stood there quietly, refusing to follow her childish demands. Instead he asked why such things were going on.

"A piece for a piece, babe, my shirt comes off, your shirt comes off, but since you aren't wearing a shirt..."

Temari dove into the water and swam behind the waterfall. Shikamaru just smirked and stood there. He let out a chuckle as pair of pale green swim bottoms floated to the surface of the water from behind the waterfall.

"Shikamaru!" Temari sang.

"Wait, Temari..." said Shikamaru, as he swam under the waterfall.

"What? You don't want to?"

"No, no, Temari, I do, but..."

"But what?"

"I AM only twelve"

"Oh, dear, I almost forgot, you're so mature," beamed Temari, pinching his cheek like he was some kind of three-year-old.

"Okay, okay, I'm not three."

"I know."

"Besides, wouldn't it be great if we could go all the way on my 16th?"

"I see your point"

"So, couldn't we just make out for now?" Shikamaru offered, awkwardly.

"I don't see why not..."

--------------

Temari sat on top of Shikamaru, untying his hair. She then undid hers and shook her head to release the stiffness. The two had been running around Konoha doing favors for people, for they had no assignment for that day. It was scorching hot outside and the two were sweaty, breathless and gross. Shikamaru noticed this.

"How about a bath?" he panted, smirking.

"Sounds great, I need one", Temari agreed, walking across the hotel room to the tub.

The suite was obviously a couples' room, the tub was in the middle of the room, shaped like a heart. The beds were big enough for two, the bath plenty big for the both of them. Temari ran the hot water and got undressed.


	2. PART I: At The Apartment

this is my chapter two! it's got lemon in it- but only a little: D enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Temari stood Shikamaru up and undressed him. She swiftly knelt down and undid his pants. She wiggled her way up his body, removed his chuunin vest and threw it across the room. She tore off his jacket and his shirt. She ran her hands down his manly, but not too muscular body, down to his boxers, and pulled then down with one gentle swipe. By the time she was done, the bath was full to the brim, and steaming hot. Temari eased her way into the tub, motioning for Shikamaru to join her. He worked his way into the hot water and relaxed. He put his head back and his feet up.

"Temari, come on" Shikamaru pleaded, "I'm so anxious now that you've promised"

"It's only just beginning, Shika."

Temari sat next to Shikamaru, straddling one leg. "I have to warm you up first," Temari explained, moving her hand lower and lower. Kissing her passionately, Shikamaru put a hand over one of Temari's breasts. As soon as Temari had her hand at the desired place on his body, Shikamaru pulled her in close. "You know, Shikamaru, I have about as much experience as you do. Although, I have spied on Gaara and Sakura on their 'Hokage-to-Hokage' meetings. I've picked up a few sex tricks from them. I think Tsunade sent Sakura to meet with Gaara for her. But as much as Tsunade knows the people in Konoha, I think she knew about Gaara and Sakura's flings. Don't you?"

"S-s-sur-r-re" Shikamaru stuttered, trying his best to keep from yelling out in pleasure. Temari was too busy reminiscing about Gaara and Sakura's thrusting to realize the impact her handwork was making on him. He had become hard and was now twitching.

"Oh, shit, Shikamaru! I don't have a condom, do you?"

"No, fuck, I don't"

"Dammit!" Temari clenched her fist. "Get your pants on."

"Why?" Shikamaru complained. He was having an extremely good time, great even. He obediently re-dawned his trousers.

Temari put her kimono back on and packed everything up. She told Shikamaru to do the same. The two checked out of the hotel at 10:00 at night and went further into Konohagakure. They passed a drug store at which Shikamaru's father got all his tobacco, and judging by the comments the clerk had made—that wasn't the only thing his father got there.

They stumbled their way into Shikamaru's flat, giggling at what the shop owner had said to them. Trying their best not to wake the downstairs neighbors, they cuddled on the couch and ate the chocolates they had picked up at the store. The clerk had suggested he get them for Temari, he said they were like instant romance in a box. He also suggested that he pick up a bottle of Viagra for his father, for he was sure that he had run out by now.

They sniggered. Temari and Shikamaru were both in their undergarments now, and they listened to the crickets and shared the moonlight. After several minutes of this, Temari decided that they must continue what they had started an hour ago. Thusly, they did.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Shikamaru awoke the next morning in a daze, trying to figure out if the night before was merely a dream. He was delighted to find Temari in his kitchen, cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs with onions, bacon, and cheese in them. She was dancing to her own humming.

"Temari?"

"Oh! Good morning sleepy head! Breakfast?" she held the pan out towards Shikamaru.

"I haven't had a real breakfast in… well… a very long time. I'd love some."

"Well, good. 'Cause it's almost ready."

They heard the doorbell ring. Shikamaru looked at the clock, "Who the hell could be here this early?" he opened the door to find a very concerned-looking Chouji.

"Shikamaru! The smell of _actual_ food is coming from your apartment! What's going on?!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes, it's a very short chapter TT.TT BUT NEVER FEAR!


	3. PART I: The Day After

Is it well written? Well, it's a bit longer than the last chapter! PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you to all People who DID comment! I LOVE YOU ALL! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru! The smell of _actual_ food is coming from your apartment! What's going on?!?"

Shikamaru closed the door slightly so Chouji could only see Shikamaru. "Whaddaya mean? It must be from one of my neighbors. Don't sweat it."

Chouji frowned with his eyebrows. "It isn't. It's coming from YOUR apartment. I checked." He peered around Shikamaru to see what he was hiding. He heard sizzling and humming.

"What?" asked Shikamaru suspiciously.

Chouji smirked and raised one eyebrow. "Who's in your house? A _girl?_" He looked down at Shikamaru's pants "You're wearing your _good_ underpants. You have a girl over."

"Chouji..."

"What?"

"Shikamaru? Who was at the door?" called Temari from the kitchen.

"Ooh, sand ninja? The Temari girl? GO SHIKAMARU! Hee-yeah!" Chouji yelled and whispered, "I bet you two had fun last night?" and he winked.

"Is it that cute chubby guy, Chouji? Invite him in for breakfast!"

Chouji looked a little angry that Temari had called him chubby, but he calmed down after hearing that he had been called 'cute' and was invited in for breakfast.

"Don't mind if I do…" and he pushed past Shikamaru like an old west bar door.

"CHOUJI, NO!"

"My goodness, it is Chouji!" beamed Temari, and she hugged him, wearing only her short-shorts and tank. Shikamaru put a hand to his forehead and shook his head in disbelief and annoyance.

"Hello to you, too! Somethin' cooking?"

"Uh–huh! I made flapjacks, fiesta eggs, and TONS OF BACON."

Chouji looked at Temari firmly, then turned to Shikamaru, and said, "I LOVE this girl."

Shikamaru nodded sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Chouji, having already stuffed his face with food, muttered something that sounded like, "So, Shikamaru how was your birthday yesterday?"

Temari and Shikamaru looked longingly and lovingly at each other,

Chouji just smirked.

"Have fun last night did you? A little playing around or fooling around, after a hard day of work? Heh heh heh. You two were… Mmm… Temari, GREAT BACON! You two were being perverted! So that explains why it looked like Shikamaru had just put his underwear on! Eee! That's so cute! And on his birthday, no less!"

"CHOUJI, YOU WORM! I'M GONNA THROMP YOU!"

But before Shikamaru could do any thromping, they heard the doorbell ring once more.

A muffled voice, easily made out as Naruto's, screamed "SHIKAMARU, WAKE THE HELL UP! I'M TAKING YOU TO LATE BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST, DATTEBAYO!!"

"More company?" inquired Temari.

"More bacon?" inquired Chouji.

"More sex jokes?" inquired Shikamaru.

"More voices, tebayo?" inquired Naruto.

"Naruto! GO AWAY. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Ah, but you forget! I know where your hidden key is! I'm coming in whether you like it or not! And, you have no excuse! Your flat is huge and I only heard two other voices, dattebayo!"

"Troublesome…"

Naruto opened the door, came into the kitchen and gasped. Chouji, I can understand, tebayo. Hey Chouji…"

"Hey."

"But Temari…" he gasped, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIKAMARU YOU DIRTY DOG! HOLY SHIT!"

Temari was blushing very hard, "Here, Chouji. Would you finish cooking the bacon for me? I've got to, uh; do something in the other room, okay?"

"I would be honored."

Chouji finished cooking and waited until Temari had shut the door to talk about her.

"She's hot, man. And she knows how to cook! BONUS!"

"It's true, dattebayo. She's very cute!"

"But there's more to girls than just their looks. She's nice _AND _kinky. She's the absolute best thing that's ever happened to me. She's wonderful."

"Kinky?"

"Shikamaru likes KINKY? I never would have guessed, tebayo."

"Speaking of which, she's probably gotten out the handcuffs by now."

Naruto and Chouji just stared at him.

"That means LEAVE!"

"Oh, right, right," and Naruto, Chouji, and about ¾ of the food were all gone.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, and Temari walked slowly in through the door.

"I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"OF COURSE!"

Temari pulled Shikamaru's arm into the room where she had just been, threw him onto a table, and started violently kissing him. He was startled, but not upset.

T'was that late morning when Shikamaru decided he liked morning sex the best! -

THAT AFTERNOON, WHILE SHIKAMARU WAS OUT FOR GROCERIES…

Temari hummed to herself while she swept the floor of Shikamaru's flat. A bird flew into Shikamaru's apartment window.

"A sand village messenger bird? It's from Gaara. It must be a mission or something."

The scroll attached to the leg of the bird had 'KAZEKAGE' written on it.

Inside, it read:

_Temari,_

_Please respond immediately._

_It's about your hot date last night._

_Kankuro and I are just __**dying **__to know the details._

_-Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage. _

Temari sighed.

"IS ANYONE SMART ENOUGH TO KEEP THEIR NOSES OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S SEX LIVES? DAMMIT!"

THAT EVENING…

Shikamaru and Temari had a group date with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Ino, and Chouji. Shikamaru was stunned to find Ino and Chouji kissing in the men's restroom of a barbeque restaurant a few weeks earlier. Ino had said some odd comment about how she had once been hot for Shikamaru, but after he had started dating Temari, his luster was gone. Although Shikamaru was glad Ino had lost interest in him, but it was odd especially after her comment some time before about his weight and how if he didn't shed some pounds, no girl would want to date him. Making this comment was highly unnecessary. She said it to hide her affection for Chouji. She had to keep up her reputation, but she couldn't do that if anybody knew she wanted so badly to lose her virginity to _Chouji. _

At the weekend carnival, Neji whispered sweet nothings into TenTen's ear while she ate cotton candy and giggled. Sakura recommended some _really _kinky stuff to Temari and Shikamaru after she had found out what happened between the two, and Sakura kept bragging about the wonderful time she and Gaara always had in bed together. She was up-to-date on the latest sex toys, stupid products, and useless gadgets to make sex more 'exiting'.

Naruto won stuffed animal upon stuffed animal at booths for Hinata, who beamed at one that said, 'I love you, and your body is nice, too.'

"_You're sweet…"_

"_You're lovely…"_

Shikamaru heard whispers from under a table. "Do you hear that?"

"I can't hear much over Tsunade's drunken singing! Tell me later!"

"No, listen! It sounds like, Ino and Chouji's voices."

"Oh yeah! I hear it! Where is it coming from?"

Temari and Shikamaru looked at the table at the front of the booth beside them. It was jiggling a little and giggles and tiny screams were coming from it.

"Ooh, it's Chouji and Ino! Lemme get my camera!"

"Should we see what's going up?"

"What?"

"The curtain, the camera lens, and Chouji."

Temari burst out laughing and took out her camera.

Shikamaru put a hand on the moving tablecloth, "ready? 1, 2, 3……."

Shikamaru pulled back the tablecloth to find Ino and Chouji using ALL the Sakura-recommended sex toys two people can buy. Vibrators lay strewn on the ground. And Chouji had his eyes fixed on Ino's forbidden zone which he had already invaded, so her fantasy of losing her virginity to Chouji was fulfilled at a carnival filled with small children and friends, while Ino had her eyes shut, her chest out, her back arched, and her legs wrapped around Chouji's neck. Temari snapped a few photos of Chouji and Ino down and dirty. The revealing was followed a short session of cussing out, then back to whatever kinky stunts they were up to. It began to get a little disgusting, so Shikamaru and Temari left them to their loving.

Sakura sat alone on a bench. The last time she saw Gaara was a month or two before. And she missed him. Their relationship was strong and neither one wanted to spend too much time without the other.

She sighed. "Gaara would have loved the Chouji and Ino spill."

"You're right, I did love it. It was very sweet, but in a sexy kind of way."

Sakura turned around to face a very happy Gaara or as happy as Gaara can get and Temari and Shikamaru in the shadows behind him.

"GAARA! OH, GAARA!" Sakura flung herself onto Gaara.

"We thought you might want him here, and he had a meeting in Konoha anyways." Beamed Temari and Shikamaru held her tighter and gave her a tender kiss.

"She's a genius! I love your brains, you two! Super geniuses!" Sakura praised. She hugged them both quickly, and then went back to kissing Gaara and a few seconds later; fell to the ground in a clumsy, fumbly kissing mess.

Temari and Shikamaru backed away slowly.

"LIVIN' THE VI-LA-hiccup-A LOCA! SHE WILL WEAR YOUR BLOUSE! LIVIN' THE VI-LhiccupA-LOCA! HOORAY!! _Shizune, I need more SAKE! WOOT!_"

Everybody was at a different booth. There was a lot of Jonin like Kakashi and Anko, who had been on-again off-again dating at the time. Most little children were gone, leaving the carnival populated by mostly adults and ninja on a weekend vacation. There was more partying than Marti Gras; more alcohol than an Irish pub; more dancing than a salsa club; more… uh… dirty things than the naughtiest strip club. A party for the SOUL, MAN! DRUGS FOR ALL!

Temari and Shikamaru danced like they were drunk, which they were. They made the mistake of hanging out with Tsunade and Jaraiya. Ewww. NOT a good idea. Oh, well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 is on its way! Hope you liked it!

Please comment!


	4. PART I: R O A D T R I P!

Temari began to fall asleep. She could hear Shikamaru's heavy breathing and sniveling. He was crying. She began to get worried. Shikamaru never showed any signs of weakness. Was he guilty of something? Was there something he didn't tell her? She didn't want to disturb him, so she waited until the next day, when they were both sober, and possibly she could think of a plan to see what was wrong.

THE NEXT DAY…

"Ino, I'm worried about Shikamaru."

"Who isn't? He's been very depressed since Azuma died."

Temari spit tea half way across Ino's well-decorated apartment.

"What?"

"Yeah, Shika's been the most depressed of all of us. You'd think that Shikamaru would hate to reveal feelings, but it's the way he is at the moment. It's quite sad, really."

"So Azuma is your sensei? Shikamaru hasn't told me anything."

"WAS our sensei."

"Right, of course. I'm _really _sorry."

"It's okay. Chouji and I are over it. It's Shikamaru that's been clinging. He acts all tough, but he's really an emotional, sensitive softie."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, as long as he keeps the knives out of his wrists, he's fine, okay?"

"Thanks for the advice, Ino. Any ideas on what to do to make him feel better?"

"Take him away. Go on a road trip. Fly to Hawaii, fry bacon on a garden gnome in Wisconsin! Anything! He needs a vacation to someplace else."

Temari grabbed her fan, which was propped up against the wall, and headed for the door. "Thanks again for the tip, Ino- pig! Oops. INO. _Damn, I've been spending too much time with Sakura."_

THAT NIGHT…

"_I still feel your touch when you sleep next to me,_

_I still hear your voice in my dreams, _

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why…_

_Without you it's hard to survive…_

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling!" _Temari sang along to the blaring radio, while Shikamaru refused to get up and dance with her. While sometimes he had a very playful and childish personality, he could also be this stubborn jackass that nobody wanted to be around. He was this two-faced lazy bum with no life. Sounds dreamy, no? At least he doesn't eat bodies.

Finally giving in to the fact that Shikamaru was not going to be nice and dance with her, she let him get some rest. As soon as Shikamaru fell completely asleep, Temari went and checked with Tsunade that it would be alright if Shikamaru could go with Temari for a week or two. She rented a car and packed enough food to last them for however long they were going. After much careful consideration and thought (A.K.A. four minutes on the pot), Temari decided to drag Shikamaru on a road trip to… uh… someplace else.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"GOOD MORING, SUNSHINE! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE FLOOR YOU FELL ON WHEN YOU HAD THAT TAUNTING NIGHTMARE THAT REVEALED YOUR INTERMOST DEMONS!"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Just a road trip…"

"A WHAT now?"

"A monkey that eats souls. A ROADTRIP, YOU DOLT! GET UP AND DRESSED RIGHT THIS INSTANT! UP-TO, UP-TO!" Temari banged the spoon and pot she was holding together.

"NO road trips, Temari!"

"GET. UP. GET. DRESSED. GET. PACKED. DO **NOT** MAKE ME USE THIS GONG!!!"

"Alright, alright. Stop being so bitchy."

"Bitchy? _You're _the one being difficult."

"oh, shut u…" this was all Temari heard before she was interrupted by her own fantasy of bashing Shikamaru over the head with the skillet she was already hovering near the back of Shikamaru's pineapple-like head.

"Fine, I'll pack for you, just get dressed, breakfast, and in the car."

"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot!"

"Asshole."

He walked out of the bedroom with his hands in the air, scooching along the wall and swiftly sliding out the doorway like an escaped convict.

_Loser…_

A FEW SHORT MINUTES LATER…

"_I've got the gift of one-liners,_

_And you've got the curse of curves,_

_And with this gift, I can pose words every question that comes forward._

_Are you perspiring from the irony?_

_Are you sweating to these lyrics?_

_And this just in:_

_You're a dead fib, but my wit won't allow it._

_The inside lingo had me at hello,_

_And we go where the money goes,_

_The inside lingo had me at hello,_

_And we go where the money goes._

_I want someone provocative and talkative,_

_But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower…" _the couple sang, completely into the song.

"See? This isn't bad!" she stuck her spread hand out the window, as if trying to collect air in her palm.

"I still don't get why you made me drive!" Shikamaru also stuck his hand out the window, but the way he did it made it look like the window was the armrest of a very uncomfortable armchair.

Temari got out a map. "I was thinking we could go to this place, then stop here, and then spend a few days up north and then we'd go from there."

"I'm not so good at reading maps. Temari, my love, will you be my navigator?"

"Why, Shikamaru, I'm honored! Of course I will be your navigator!"

"Then, we're off! And Shika's WAY ahead of Temari in this race, ooh! And Shikamaru is sure to win this one! Temari is just TOO SLOW! And she is OUTTA HERRE!" He made a laugh, sort of like a snicker, but different(… a Shika-snicker? ).

Temari recognized this as Shikamaru's playful side. He never actually played, but he liked to make jokes and laugh and he had a wonderful sense of humor. Temari, when she was with him, had this feeling that nothing could ever go wrong. An extreme giddiness. A feeling of pure love. She was willing to do anything for Shikamaru, whether in sickness or in health, or whether Shikamaru loved her the same way. Was it too soon for engagement? In a sudden and random act, Temari clung to Shikamaru as if the entire world would split in two if she didn't suddenly cling to Shikamaru while he was driving down a sinuous country road.

Shikamaru swerved to avoid a speeding truck. "What the hell, Temari?!"

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the entire world. I would give my life for you. I love you, Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru pulled over and parked the car on the side of a busy road. They spent that night in the car in each other's arms, each telling the other how much they loved each other.

THE NEXT DAY…

"For the last time, Shikamaru. It's THAT WAY!" Temari made dramatic arm gestures to the right, map clutched tightly in her other hand. There was no way she would let her damn boyfriend get the better of her. "I don't care what the stupid car navigation says! I trust the map!" She pointed at a place that had been circled in red. "AND THAT IS WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

"Geez... FINE, YOU WANNA GET LOST, WE'LL GET LOST!" Shikamaru made an extremely sharp turn to the right, making the map Temari had so deeply trusted in fly out of her hand. "_God, stingy troublesome woman, I can't believe I get stuck on HER_!" Despite the troublesomeness she had given him to deal with, he managed to give her a sly smile. There was no way he could stay mad at her.

"HEY! WIPE THAT SMILE OFF OF YOUR FACE!" Temari scowled as she made an attempt to make a grab for the map, only to have it sail away from her fingers and out of the open window. "Now look what happened!" She groaned, sinking deeper and deeper into her seat, and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I still don't trust that damn navigator."

"But, YOU'RE the navigator!"

"I meant the car navigator, jackass."

Shikamaru stuck his tongue out playfully at her, flinching in advance at the rough punch on the arm he knew he would receive from Temari. "Lighten up, will ya? If we get lost, we get lost. It'll be an ADVENTURE!" He said the word 'adventure' very sarcastically and wide-eyed. He enjoyed getting on Temari's very last nerve.

Temari rolled her eyes, trying her best not to lose herself in such a small space, and only giving Shikamaru a hard pinch and twisting it counterclockwise. "Yeah, right, adventure." Her eyes grazed the endless amount of rolling rock and sand. "Fun. How much gas do we have, by the way?"

"Uh... not enough? We'll stop at the next station," Shikamaru stated, trying to sound reassuring.

"But what station!" Temari demanded, her temper rising again. She again made a sweeping gesture, "All we can see is...NOTHING. For miles!" She. Would. Not. Panic. After all, they had a little more than a sixth of a tank left. That would be enough, right?

"That one," he said, gently poking Temari's head with a single finger and laughing like a six year old who'd just realized what 'sex' meant.

"What?" Temari raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, and then turned her head in the direction that he had poked her. "Oh..." She said sheepishly, and then quickly turned angry. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"It was right in front of your... uh... well... not your nose, but your EAR!" His giddiness was getting the best of him. Temari looked so cute when she was annoyed... which was pretty much all the time.

Temari couldn't help but smile. Shikamaru's giddiness was rubbing off on her. Sighing, she pointed to the side. "Then drive on, Mister Nara."

"Woo! To the station of gas! Fill up, we must. "

"Umm, sure!" She waited as they neared the gas station, frowning as her eyes grazed the sign with the prices on it. "Dammit, they just keep getting higher."

"Indeed. Could you, uh… start the pump and get me a soda? I'm gonna stay in the car for now. Could you get me a bag of buffalo jerky and a pack of cigarettes, too?"

"NO CIGARETTES. Jerky sounds good, though."

"Please?"

"NO." and she walked away.

"Jesus."

A FEW MINUTES LATER, WHILE EATING JERKY…

"_Walkin' on down to the seventh-grade dance,_

_And I don't know_

_What we're going there for._

_No one's gonna talk to us,_

_We'll look really silly_

_Just starin'_

_At the gymnasium floor._

_I'll wrestle the beat,_

_With my two left feet._

_They'll point and they'll stare_

_At what my mom made me wear._

_Tomorrow I'll wake up,_

_Cryin' or smilin'…" _Shikamaru sang lead, while Temari sung the backup and the chorus with him. They smiled and sang and made funny faces at each other until they reached their desired destination. A little town in the north that was known for it's romantic settings was where they were headed. The two were surprised to find it extremely cold for the middle of summer.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari, who had her sleeping head leaned against the window. He gently ran his fingers over a lump in his pocket. It was a ring. He took it out and opened it. It was undoubtedly beautiful. But, was it beautiful enough for the one most beautiful woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with? Was it perfect enough? He needed a couple weeks' time to decide. He returned the ring to his pocket, and again looked over to Temari. Did he deserve her? No. It was a miracle that she was his.

The small town had wonderfully romantic scenes and lovers' lanes. But, it just wasn't what Shikamaru was looking for. He decided, after a day or two in the 'city of summer love', that it was best if they drove south, to the beach. He knew of a place, very romantic, that they could stay. Warm walks on the beach at sundown sounded better than cold sunsets in a car.

Temari awoke to find Shikamaru's hand in his pocket, running his fingers over something.

"Where are we?

"Not in that lame little town any longer. I decided not to stay there and let this go to waste. We're headed southern to the beach. Sound fun?" Shikamaru sounded a little nervous and surprised that she had woken up so soon. Maybe even a little guilty

"NO. SHIKAMARU! FOLLOW THE MAPPED ROUTES! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET THERE?"

"Maybe."

"Shit. Now we're lost!"

"No! I asked someone at the gas station for directions. And, as I knew you would be mad if I didn't, I got you a map."

"SQUEE! A MAP! NOW I'M SOO GLAD WE'RE LOST!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sure if I just calmed down, everything would be better. Or SEEM better."

"All I have to do is look at you… everything is better when I look at you." Shikamaru again fingered the opening clasp of the ring box.

"Aww, that's sweet. But, what's in your pocket?" Temari looked around Shikamaru to see what in God's name he was doing.

Shikamaru got nervous and wide-eyed. "Nothing. Could you drive for a little while? I'm growing a tad sleepy. Who knew jerky could be so soporific?"

"Alright, fine. CHINESE FIRE DRILL!"

The two switched seats very quickly. "What's the record for two people?"

"I believe it's 5 seconds or so. We got 5.82 seconds. We've gotta work on that."

"Right. You should get some sleep, YOU'RE driving tomorrow, and there's no Oolong tea."

"Okey dokey! Could you kiss me goodnight?"

Temari gave him a long kiss and pulled a random blanket over his body and undid his hair.

"Goodnight, my love."


	5. PART 1: Kodak Moments

Just a word of... Uhhhh...enlightenment.

ALL SOMKERS SHOULD CHOKE ON THEIR OWN PHLEGM AND DIE. IF they revive, and STILL SMOKE, let them choke ONCE AGAIN on their own phlegm and die. Twice.

No offense to my pal, Asuma. You never had yours lit, I believe.

Temari felt the need to tell Shikamaru about the engagement she had planned to bring up at the hotel down south near the beach.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was asleep.

Temari got the ring from out of her shoe and looked at it (more liked glanced every few seconds, because she was driving). A solid gold band. It was as handsome as he was. Temari knew it would be perfect or the proposal she was planning. She felt this was the man, or was he still just a boy at this point, she was going to marry. Sure as hell Shikamaru wasn't going to make a move. They had been dating for over 4 years, and her birthday was coming up, which was

She decided it needed to be ABSOLUTELY perfect so she practiced what she was going to say.

"Shikamaru? I was wondering…"

"Hmm? What?"

There was a long silence.

"I wondered if you were awake, that's all."

"Okay."

TWO DAYS LATER, AT THE BEACH TOWN …

Temari inhaled a sweet, salty breeze that blew by and twirled in her summer dress.

The two were filled with delight and laughter, and sometimes would giggle for reasons unknown. This feeling of love, and joy, kept them seeing a half-full glass, even when the glass was truly half empty.

The two sat on a yellow towel, in front of a magnificent sunset. Shikamaru basked in the last 30 minutes of sunlight that day, and Temari's emotions of pure joy were hard to hide. Shikamaru took a deep breath, lay down on the towel, and put one hand on the pocket where the ring rested safely. Temari glanced back at him, leaned back, rested her head on his slightly pounding chest, and put a pampered hand in the shoe where the ring was secretly hidden. The two sat and thought about the engagement. Was it too soon? Should they wait? Was seventeen-and-a-half too young to marry? It seemed so. They decided to wait for Shikamaru to reach a better age. Dammit. He hated being the young one.

Shikamaru felt Temari's delicate touch on his lower torso. If he couldn't marry her YET, could he at least tell her what he was planning? Of course! He had to reveal what he had planned for them.

Shikamaru's hand on her back gave her a feeling, so well, nothing could ever match it. Was it TRULY love? The two shared a passionate kiss as the sun pulled a blanket of stars over its head and rested itself until the next morning. A wonderful day finished off with a romantic scene and an hour and a half hour of Pina Coladas and, eventually, they retired to pleasantly warm sheets.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Temari awoke to the sound of pots and pans, and the smell of smoke. She rushed into the kitchen to find Shikamaru fumbling with pots and pans and making a mockery of himself.

"Need help?"

"Maybe."

Temari found her fan, opened it, and gave a gentle swipe towards the burning battered pans, putting out all fire excepting the stove burners

"Well…" Temari put away her fan and ran her hands down Shikamaru's back, "I suppose it's the thought that counts. Maybe we could go OUT for breakfast this lovely morn?"

"Uhm… okay!" Shikamaru set down the pans and turned off the stove burners. The two went to a restaurant called Pacific Nights and had some killer flapjacks. The two headed toward a tent-ish type thing after breakfast and a nap on the beach. The tent had a label upon its top that read 'Surfing lessons. 24/each individual. 4 hour sessions. Couples get an extra hour free.'

"PWEASE?"

"No."

"PLEAASSSEEEE?"

"Maybe… if you bribe me."

"Bribes?" Temari ran her hands sensually down Shikamaru's stubborn back and circled Shikamaru, her hands spiraling his lower torso. She had both of her hands right above his ass and whispered, "You can have me for one night, you can do whatever you like to me, or with me, but only if you learn to surf with me…"

There was a long silence.

"What are we waiting for?" Shikamaru pulled Temari's arm in a violent, but gentle, tug towards the surfing tent.

"That's the spirit!" She called towards her speeding Shikamaru, who was clearly being bugged by something. Asuma. She sighed. The two would discuss it over dinner next Friday, which is when she planned to bring up the engagement. She had thought about something as the two eased themselves into the salty ocean water, she had wondered if Shikamaru would, possibly, agree to have kids right away after the marriage. Temari loved kids, but Shikamaru seemed the type to avoid small children at all costs. The type of person to even go the length as to buy repellent.

Although it was troublesome to practice, the two spent five hours in the sun. Shikamaru turned out to be an extraordinary surfer, although he started out clumsily and worked his way to balance. Temari caught her first wave with impressive skill. She had endured practice similar to this when she was flying on her fan. But, being a girl, she cared too much about Shikamaru's troubled side to notice his calls of pure exhilaration.

Surfing gave the two an ultimate adrenaline rush, and they were caught in the powerful magnetic field of sexual attraction. On the way back to the hotel, it was amazingly hard to keep their hands off one another. Temari walked as calmly as possible towards the couch, where she lay down in a seductive position and removed her shirt and swimsuit and threw them at Shikamaru, who already had all his clothes off. He pounced on her and started playing with her everywhere. Five minutes and the two were ready to switch. She went down on him, exploring his length with her mouth and delicate fingers. The two went into couch-thrusting position and, well, you can guess. They were laying there for awhile before going at it again, the whole routine. Temari had taken a nap on the couch, wrapped tightly in a cocoon of light blankets. She went over what had happened that day in her mind.

When she awoke she heard the distinct sound of clanking pots and faint mumbling of directions and the occasional "D'OH!" or "SHIT! HOT FIRE!"

She looked over to see that Shikamaru had sprawled out several cookbooks and CDs. He was planning a dinner.

Shikamaru cussed at the stove again. There was quiet, excepting the sizzle of pork in the pan. He usually loved quiet times, when he could just relax, but lately, quiet only made him cry. He had to make sure Temari talked all the time, so that it would never be quiet around Temari and he would never cry in front of her. He heard a sudden large sizzling noise.

"AH! I cried in the meat! Dammit!

Temari giggled at the odd explosion of words that came out of Shikamaru's mouth when he shed tears in pig meat. They were usually oddly phrased and often included words nonexistent.

"Fackshmakers!" He had gone and cried in the meat AGAIN! He couldn't bear the silence anymore. He paused his cooking of fine meats to put on a little music. His mixed CD had a lot of… let's just say, songs only Shikamaru would like. Something not to hardcore, but really relaxed, something to watch clouds to.

He came to a song, listened to it, and just totally rocked out. He was unaware if his surroundings, so into the song, so lost in it.

He was even unaware of the totally naked Temari behind him giggling at him insanely. She accidentally

Made a snorting sound while laughing and she fell on the ground laughing to hard.

Shikamaru finally noticed that Temari was in the room, and he'd been dancing so very oddly, she couldn't help but crack up! He put one hand behind his head and sighed. "I guess I can't undo what you saw me doing. That's why I refuse to dance with you when you ask me too. It'd scar innocent patrons, so, consider yourself unlucky for having to see that." He tossed his shirt to her, so that she could put it on and not look like she was some crazy nudist freak with an overused sense of humor. HA! See? He can make jokes, too.

Temari put on his shirt and finished up her giggle seizure with a few final sounds and a few deep breaths then went into the other room to put on her new skirt. She returned and asked him what he was doing, despite the fact she had already known what her beloved was up to.

"Whaddaya up to, love?"

"Believe it or not, babe, I'm making us dinner, surprised?"

Temari leaned over the pan and smelled the sizzling contents of the skillet. She took her time choosing what it needed and what about it just sucked, altogether. She finally stood and wiped the condensation from her frowning brow.

"Well done, Shikamaru. I'm thoroughly proud of you." She grinned and shook his hand. He pulled her into a loving embrace and whispered into her ear, "Help me set the table." She whispered back, "I'll finish cooking… YOU set the table, that's easier anyway."

He did as he was told, wearing another sad expression as the music had been turned off and the silence was louder than it ever was before. He sighed and looked depressed.

Temari looked over at him, worriedly. She started to hum and noticed that he looked more relaxed, so she kept humming. Temari finished cooking, put it all on two plates, and set herself and the plates down at the table. Shikamaru dimmed the lights and sat down in the chair next to Temari.

The two sweet-talked for awhile, when it got quiet and Shikamaru decided to bring up the engagement.

"Temari, my love?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about something recently…"

"Oh, really? Well, that's not surprising. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I was thinking about…"

Shikamaru paused, unable to speak.

"About…?"

Shikamaru stayed silent.

"About Asuma?"

Shikamaru quietly gasped and his eyes watered.

"It's okay…" Temari took a hold of her beloved's hand and put her arm around his shoulders as he heaved and sobbed. "Shhhh, it's okay, honey, you're okay…" The two sat there for another half-an-hour, before Temari reminded him of what he was going to say. "Come closer, Shika. You know I love you. I will always love you."

"I will always love you, too, Temari. That's why I wanted to know if you wanted to get married."

Temari was taken aback. Although she had thought about it herself, for Shikamaru to say such a thing while his eyes still swam in tears was unbearable. She threw her arms around him and dug her face into his chest, and Shikamaru rested his cheek on the top of her head, nuzzling her tenderly.

"So, will you, when I come of age, get married to an idiotic lazy-ass like me? Well, not like me, but m…"

Shikamaru was interrupted by a whole-hearted kiss, Temari's hands squishing Shikamaru's cheeks together into a fish-lips face. She gave an approving nod and nuzzled her forehead with his. "You are such a softie!" Temari whispered into the ear of her lover. Of course I'll marry you, in four years, consider us married.

"Yes!" Shikamaru reached within his pocket to get the ring he had been protecting with his life since the day he received it from his mother.

"Here." he sniveled, showing her the ring and plucking a bit of lint from its edge.

It was right before the two had left on their amazing road trip, Shikamaru had gone over to his parents' house to pick up an extra suitcase.

--------------------- (flashback)

"Yo, Mom!" Shikamaru slipped his shoes off and slid the front door open.

"Shikamaru? Hey, honey!" Shikamaru's mother stepped through the door, carrying a large laundry hamper and munching on a baby carrot.

"Hey, do you have an extra suitcase, like, an ACTUAL suitcase, or even an oversized backpack would do just fine," he stated rather loudly, as though to let his father know he was here for something normal. He then whispered to his mother, "Hey, mom, where's your jewelry box, Temari needs some new earrings, and I'm too lazy to buy her some new ones. Can she borrow some of yours?" Shikamaru rifled through his mother's bathroom cabinets for the small wooden box where she kept an infinite number of accessories. He was not looking for earrings, but for a certain diamond ring that was his great great grandmother's engagement ring, the one he now planned to use.

"My great great grandmother would probably be proud that a lazyass like me could get a girl like her." He lowered his arms, bowed his head, and smiled. "I love you, Temari," He whispered gently, and held the ring tightly to his chest, clenched safely in his fist.

"Oh!!! That's so sweet, honey!" Shikamaru's mother mysteriously and unexpectedly showed up behind him. He slid the ring inconspicuously into his pocket, hiding it from his mother.

"Yeah, we're going on vacation tonight, a roadtrip, think you can take care of the plants in my apartment while I'm gone? I'm too lazy to hire a gardener."

She sighed, "Fine, you lazy idiot. You're the spitting image of your father, I swear!"

"Oh, c'mon, mom!"

"Oh, and about that suitcase, your father may have one beat-up old piece of crap in the hall closet. Check there."

"Hn," He nodded in understanding, "Thanks, and... We'll see you in a few weeks!"

---------------------------- (end flashback)

So, there you have it. The (I hope) long-awaited chapter five.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!

OH, AND... H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y, E M I L Y! I L O V E Y O U!!!


	6. PART I: A Troublesome Lifestyle

I'd like to make a change to...uh... the third chapter. You see where it says 'THAT EVENING...'? Change that to 'THREE-AND-A-HALF YEARS AND PLENTY OF MISSIONS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER LATER...' MMkay?

And, another change, that I have yet to add, is in...uhmmm... Chapter 5.

Make 'in four years, consider us married' into 'in a year or so, consider us married'

Well, I got started on chapter 6. It will be the second or third to last chapter devoted mainly to Temari and Shikamaru. Up next:

Ino and Chouji

Gaara and Sakura

Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto and Hinata

Neji and Tenten

(CAUTION: Promiscuity ahead)

Kiba and almost every girl in the series (he's a FRISKY little humducker)

Shino and Ino

(You can tell right now that there's gonna be scandal)

Ino and almost every guy (and some girls) in the series (again, FRISKEH)

Itachi and Sasuke

Itachi and Sakura

Itachi and Naruto

(WHAT A PEDIPHILE!)

Although, Not all these will be used for sure….. Don't get your hopes TOO high, you pervs.

So, yeah.

Chapter 6.

Enjoy.

Please keep in mind that this is my first FanFic. Your constructive criticism is extremely, EXTREMELY great and compliments are just as great, if not better. So, please, please, PLEASE, PLEAAASE review. It means the WORLD to me! P L E A S E!!! 1st FanFic. I suck. And, I know it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari's eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of the ring. Her heart got lighter and lighter until…

Her body fell limp and lifeless in a slumped position.

"Hello?" Shikamaru raised one eyebrow and his heart grew heavy with guilt. "Temari?" He softly whispered and he gently shook Temari by her shoulders. The ring was still between his fingers

"TEMARI!!!" He finally screamed and Temari awoke.

"…..I'm sorry." She whispered in a daze, and grabbed the ring from between Shikamaru's thumb and forefinger, "I do believe I just fainted."

Shikamaru still had a stunned and scared expression plastered on his face as she slipped the ring on to her left ring finger. She looked at it lovingly. He held her there for awhile before slowly sticking his tongue out and laughing, through his teeth and tongue for about three minutes. Then he burst out in psychotic laughter. Temari wore her 'Shikamaru, you dolt, stop doing that, you're freaking me out' look, and when she had had quite enough of his…uh…cackling, she firmly pinched his nose and held him there until he calmed down.

He finished up his laughter with a few sighs. And he closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Feel better?"

"Hnn."

They finished eating their dinner, even though Shikamaru's nose was abnormally red. Temari just happened to have bought green tea ice cream when she went to the market the other day. So they sat on the patio, which was jutting out on the west side of the building, fed each other ice cream and watched the sun disappear into the clouds and the darkness of the unknown abyss.

Temari looked at Shikamaru. She looked and looked at him. She stared and never broke the stare or glanced away. He was looking at the clouds. She finally looked away from her lover's beautiful face to look at the serene calmness of the world around her. The clouds floated carelessly overhead, nowhere to go and all day to get there. Movin' it along like a herd-a-turtle. They hadn't a problem. All they do is float.

She knew she was blessed to be a kunoichi, but sometimes she wished she could get away from the sadness, the sickness, the war and the death of her loved ones and the ones she knew to be dear. She remembered the time she sat and watched Sakura heal the struggling and suffering Kankuro and the dead lifeless Gaara carcass, and she sighed. She turned to Shikamaru once again. Would it one day be him struggling to survive on a gurney? Or stabbed and bleeding to death on the forest floor? She looked away and fought back tears. Being a kunoichi, she was taught and trained to overlook feelings and bonds between you and your teammates, friends, lovers, and family. But, all ninja, no matter how powerful, are merely human. Humans have feelings. Sometimes, humans can't control or suppress their feelings and emotions. She let her eyes fill up with tears at the thought of her beloved Shikamaru being injured or even killed in battle. She looked at the sky once again. She felt so relaxed. She put down her bowl and wiped her tears on his arm (she can't really wipe them on his fishnets… He really needs some regular short-sleeved tee-shirts) and sniffled. Shikamaru awoke from his cloud-chasing trance and turned his attention to the powerful, and sometimes scary, woman who was, surprisingly, wiping dripped tears on his barely covered arm (he'd left all his Jounin (or is he a Jounin at this point… oh, well)) shirts at home. He wanted to look extra sexy, so he brought the extremely comfortable fishnets he barely wore.

"Huh? Temari, what's wrong?"

Temari gazed up at him quickly and then turned away. She couldn't bear looking in his eyes right now. Shikamaru turned his head slightly to the side and shifted in his chair, so that he was facing her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Temari? What's the matter? God, you women sure cry a lot."

Temari giggled and wore a 'NO WE DON'T, YOU ASS!' expression upon her face and looked at her hands. She hadn't taken the ring off and given it back to Shikamaru yet.

Temari looked up and straightened herself out. She wiped the salty tears from her face with the back of her wrist and took one of Shikamaru's hands in each of hers.

"I'm fine… I just let my mind wander a little."

"Hmm…I see. Well, could you WANDER into the kitchen and clean up these dishes while I WANDER into the bathroom and start the shower for us?"

Temari sniffled one last time and nodded.

"Great… You know I would clean up, but dishes are…"

"Troublesome?"

"Yeh." Shikamaru got up, stretched. He started to walk away, but Temari said something.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Let's keep this a secret, for now."

"Huh?"

"Let's do this again, but when we get back, and in front of my brothers. So that they know we're not just a 6-year summer fling like Gaara thinks we are."

"Fine with me! I'm fed up with Gaara's idiotic notions towards our love."

"Amen to that."

Temari picked up her bowl and Shikamaru's bowl and set them in the sink in the next room.

She heard the shower run and the sweet sound of Shikamaru's voice calling, "C'mon, babe, I've got something for you…"

Temari smiled. She left the dishes in the sink and ran to the shower. She thought to herself….. What a wonderful world.

(HA, I had to add that. Sorry… That's my ADD prone side showing. And, yes, I have ADD...DUH.)

Shikamaru was patiently waiting with one hand on his chest and the other in the steaming flow of water. He used one finger to motion her to get her clothes off and get in the shower. She pulled the curtain open wide and motioned for him to watch. He was at full attention as she sensually removed the thin spaghetti-straps of her baby blue lacy tank top from her shoulders to her arms. She removed her shirt by the bottom, revealing a naughty black-laced bra. She put her thumbs on the inside waistline of her booty shorts and pulled them down slowly. Underneath was a matching pair of black, soft panties. She, sadly, didn't believe in thongs. She removed her front-clasping C-cup bra, unveiling her flawless breasts. At this point, Shikamaru had become hot and bothered.

"Take off the panties, take off the panties."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it's a short chapter. Okay, a really short chapter.

BUT, FEAR NOT.

FOR IN THE NEXT CHAPTERETH….

I WILLeth MAKEth AN ATTEMPT AT REALeth LEMONYeth ACTION….eth

(Notice the word ATTEPMT)eth

But, I shall give it my all. And I hope you enjoyed this terribly short chapter.

I SHALL TRY MY HAND AT R E A L L E M O N

And, for those few of you who'd like to know who Emily is... She's my cousin. She recently celebrated her 13th birthday. Emily, if you're reading this, I love you, and HI!

**PLEASE REVIEW P L E A S E PLEEEEEEEAAASSSSEE REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ALSO, this is MY FIRST FANFIC. IT SUCKS, AND I KNOW IT. **


	7. PART I: His Night

Oh, yeah. For those of you who know me personally, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS! PLEAAASE! JUST GO AHEAD AND SKIP ON OVER TO CHAPTER EIGHT. THANK YOU!

Here's the LEMON chapter, folks.

Chapter 7.

Here you go.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------

"Take off the panties, take off the panties."

"Why don't you take them off yourself?" She smirked.

He walked for a minute out of the shower and reached out towards Temari's waist. She quickly grabbed his wrists.

"Not so fast, hotshot. There's a catch."

"Catch?"

"You can't use your hands."

"What?"

Temari put one tempting finger just beneath her bottom lip. "Try your mouth."

Shikamaru understood perfectly. With his hands on the sides of her stomach, he tugged at the waistline of her soft, black panties with his teeth, pulling them awkwardly down.

Temari stepped out of her panties and into the shower. Shikamaru followed her; eager to get a taste of what he had been faced with moments ago. He looked eagerly at Temari's fit, slender body. Water was streaming down her picturesque figure. Her hair was dampened and weighed down, her sandy-blonde hair sticking to her upper back and shoulders.

Temari caught him staring. "What?" She asked, with her eyebrow up and an innocent smile gracing her features.

"Can I say something?" Shikamaru cocked his head to the side.

"Sure, spill."

"You are…. Wow. You look amazing, Temari…"

"Oh, really?" Temari struck an elegant, sensual pose, "You don't look so bad, yourself."

"Seriously, Temi." He leaned closer to her, one of his shoulders pointed towards the floor of the shower. He stepped closer and closer, until Temari was pinned to a wall, their soaking wet bodies inches apart, his throbbing erection against the very right side of her never most regions. "Have you ever had sex in a shower before?"

"No."

"Neither…have…I."

Temari giggled under Shikamaru's menacing smirk. He can be quite dominant if he wants to be.

"Temari, remember the day you and I went and learned to surf?" Shikamaru looked serious, intimidating, and manly, for once. Temari nodded. "In order to get me to surf I told you I needed to be bribed." Temari confirmed this statement with a nod. "You told me that I could have my way with you for one night."

"And tonight is that night?" She quivered between the cold tiled wall and her fiancée's mildly muscular body.

Shikamaru nodded his head in response. Before she knew it, Shikamaru's hand was stationed readily over her pussy, his middle finger already sneaking around her forbidden zone. Temari bit her bottom lip. She desperately wanted Shikamaru's single finger to explore her clit, and deeper into her.

Shikamaru asked in a tantalizing voice, "How does that feel, Temari?" He plunged into her with his finger and slid it back and forth, slowly, tauntingly, he took his time.

Temari's arms were folded sloppily above her head, as she inhaled through her teeth and exhaled with moans of pleasure.

Satisfied with her reactions, he, carefully and slowly slipped another finger inside her. He received a loud moan.

"Ohhhh!"

He knelt down and slipped his hands out of her. She looked down at him with longing eyes. "Go on, please."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stuck out his tongue. She winced at the thought. She bit her bottom lip and moved the shower head towards them.

He submerged his face into her. His tongue played vigorously with her clit. Every skillful stroke sent shocks of electricity up her spine. She screamed out in pleasure. The shriek resonated off the walls, amplifying her calls.

With one last lash of his tongue, Shikamaru pulled back and stood up again. He positioned himself for entry. He looked into Temari's eyes. They pleaded for entrance. He planted a soft kiss on Temari's neck before entering her slowly and carefully. She cringed and screamed.

"AHHHH!!!"

Shikamaru squinted. He trusted deeper and deeper, more and more rapidly. Temari climaxed, and Shikamaru went on until he, too, reached his high point. The two continued their regular shower activities, only a little more sensually.

Shikamaru stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his lower half, and tossed Temari a towel. She skillfully caught it and wrapped it around her. She stepped in to embrace Shikamaru. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in tight. Temari's arms slipped under his, and she placed her hands near his shoulder blades.

"Nara Temari. It's got a ring to it, doesn't it?" She stated, and Shikamaru smiled.

Well, there you have it!  
Please YAY or NEIGH my lemon writing skillz by reviewing.  
I SWEAR IF YOU PERSONALLY KNOW ME AND HAVE READ THIS I WILL KILLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUU!  
That is all.

Oh, and Thank you to all who favorited me, or my stories, or put my Fics on their alert list!  
I love you all!  
Keep an EYE out for Chapter Eight: Second Proposal.

See ya!


	8. PART I: Second Proposal

Wow, surprising.

I got GREAT reviews.

I'd like to thank, especially, Shikatema.rox.like.hell.

Your reviews are exemplary! Everyone else's reviews are awesome as well.

I'd also like to thank, gaaraforever12.

You're cool, too. Oh, and Lala.o.o Your review was so uplifting! XD

As well as, Lover of Animes!

Everyone else who reviewed, THANKS SOOOOO MUCH. I'm goozing over with self-confidence!!!

Anywayz, Chapter Eight!

Okay, in this chapter we get to see what Gaara thinks of Shikamaru's proposal to Temari.

Kankurou's in it, too.

Chapter 8, Second Proposal, enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gaara sat alone in his office, sipping tenderly at his hot tea. He glanced over at the calendar on his right side.

_Temari and her boyfriend return from their vacation tomorrow, _he thought.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, emotionlessly.

Kankurou burst through the door in his usual way. "Eh, Gaara. I just got a call from Temari."

"Oh?"

"Yeh. She said they just took off. They're not staying tonight in a hotel, so they should be here really late tonight."

"Did she say anything about her trip?"

"Kinda, all she said is that she wasted 300 fat ones on a wedding ring for her boyfriend," he put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck, "guess they're not getting married, right?"

"Good. Despite the number of years they've been together…"

"Eight. Eight years."

"Kankurou, don't interrupt, it's very unattractive. As I was saying… despite the number of years they've been together, I doubt they're going to get THAT serious. Temari's eventually gonna dump the poor jerk."

"At least she got some action out of the guy."

"Oh, yeah. He was her first, wasn't he? The lucky bastard."

Kankuro was stunned. "Wha, what did you say?"

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you don't think she's hot." 

"Well, maybe a little."

"See? She's very attractive."

"Yeah, whatever. She wanted to talk to you."

"Feh, she's probably on the road by now. I'll talk to her later when she gets back. You and I will take her and Shikamaru out to a nice dinner. A welcome home sort of thing."

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ALONG THE WIND AND FIRE COUNTRY BORDERS…

"Ommigod… ARE WE LOST AGAIN?!?!"

"………no."

"Well, then where are we?"

"……………………Turn on the radio."

Temari hugged her knees and twisted the radio knob.

It crackled and hissed (do radios hiss? They do now…) until it finally muttered the weather forecast for the area.

"Cshhhh…Severe thunderstorms…Cshhhh….fire country….Cshhhh…Flood watch…Cshhhh….click"

"Oh, Geez, they're headed right for us! Thunderstorms are so troublesome."

"What in hell's name are you talking about?"

"Hmm?"

"Thunderstorms are great!!! They give me such an energy buzz!"

"Oh, really?" He put one hand on her knee, "How much energy?"

"Enough… Save it for the storm, hotshot. I'm drained. I still have to sleep off all that ramen….Ughhh." Temari rolled over in her seat and pulled another random blanket out of nowhere and over her head.

_She's got a Naruto Aura about her…Maybe it was the ramen? The recipe was concocted by Naruto… Maybe the secret ingredient is Naruto mojo! _He thought to himself as he glanced over at Temari and smiled.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN KONOHA…

"Ommigoodness…CHOUJI!!!" Ino screamed from in front of the calendar in the kitchen. "Temari and Shikamaru get back from their trip today!"

"Really? Great! We'll take them out as soon as they get home!"

"Good! We can tell them the BIG NEWS!!!"

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KONOHA…

"hey, Naruto…" Kiba Asked and looked around.

"Hey, where's Hinata?"

Naruto had his ands under his chin. "Out drinking with her friends. Except for Ino. I hear the fat Bastard got her pregnant."

"Really? Chouji? I didn't know he had time for that between all the eating and training he does."

"Yeah, I know, right." He sighed, and suddenly perked his head up. "Oi, I heard from someplace that you were with Ino recently…"

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Yeah, I've head affairs with women on and off again a LOT lately."

"Not Hinata, I hope."

"Nah…"

A flash of light filled the village. A large boom followed.

Naruto lazily looked at the sky.

Kiba chuckled. "You take some Shikamaru tablets? You sure are acting a lot like him. Speaking of… When's that lazyass getting back into town?"

Naruto grimaced at Kiba, then let his hands slide up to his cheeks, making him look like some sort of fish thing. "He comes back today."

"Oh, really? I suppose he'll pass through Suna, prolly stop there for a bit. Because of his girlfriend."

"She's cute."

"Mmhmmm."

"I can't believe we didn't find out about them until after they had sex. I mean, they'd been dating in like, secret, for like forty years or some shit like that."

…

"Dude, Kiba, are you high?"

"Oh…yeah."

MEANWHILE ON THE FRONT STEPS OF THE KAZEKAGE OFFICE BUILDING…

"I'm nervous for some reason!"

"Why? You've met my brother a thousand times!"

"I know! I just don't know how they'll react to our engagement…"

"They'll be HAPPY to see us finally taking our relationship further!" She clung to Shikamaru's arm.

INSIDE THE KAZEKAGE OFFICE…

Kankurou twiddled his thumbs and looked nervously at Gaara, who was doing paperwork of some kind.

"Oi, Gaara, When I was talking to Temari, I detected a hint of happiness in Temari's voice. I'm thinking now that maybe, by some weird stroke of fate, they ARE getting married."

"Don't be stupid." Gaara didn't bother look up at his brother.

Kankurou glared at him. "Yeah, but we have to consider the possibility…"

"Kankurou," Gaara interrupted, "She was probably being sarcastic. Besides, even if they do decide to get married, I sure as hell won't let them go through with it."

"Okay."

They heard the usual three knocks, then a pause, then another two knocks.

"Temari?"

The door opened. "Kankurou!" Temari charged through the door and jumped on her brother enthusiastically. Kankurou shot a nervous look at Gaara, who looked quickly at his exuberant sister and shot eye daggers at his sister's smiling boyfriend. Kankurou saw Shikamaru being stabbed by the daggers of the eyes, and quickly asked Temari and Shikamaru a burning question.

"Hey, Temari… Are you two…Getting married?"

Shikamaru looked a little nervously at Temari, who replied, "Of course not! Not yet, anyway." She winked at Shikamaru.

"Anyway… Temari, seeing as it's not quite as late as we thought it would be, maybe we could treat you two to dinner."

"UGHHHH, I should you would NEVER ask!!!!"

"We haven't eaten all day; we were trying to get here in time!"

LATER, AT THE RESTAURANT…

"Ready, Shikamaru?" Temari whispered into Shikamaru's ear. He bit his bottom lip and smiled. He reached slowly into his pocket. And knealt down on one knee.

"Temari, will you marry me?"

And Kankurou was covered in Gaara's soda and spit.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it! Chapter eight! I had to write it and rewrite it SOOOOO many times! XD

I've been waiting patiently for my Foamy Cult Card, but I sent in for it a few weeks ago, and I've yet to see it. Shouts into Sky HURRY UP, CULT CARD PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for randomness of chapter. There needed to be something wrong with Temari!

Anyway, Chapter 10, Gaara's surprise, is underway!


	9. PART I: THUNDERSTORM!

Well, I'm 13 now!!! Officially old enough to get into a PG-13 movie w/o an adult!!! YAY! But writing lemons that aren't very good has no age requirements!!! ahemCHAPTER 2 AND 7ahem

That chapter took a while!!! D:

was expecting an angry mob to come after her for a while

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHAO ARE CONFUSED ABOUT CHAPTER EIGHT, THEN CHAPTER TEN (Which is pretty much everyone)… It's because that chapter was supposed to be chapter nine, I had written a chapter eight, but didn't like it, so I used chapter nine for chapter eight. Is this making sense to anybody? I might post that chapter as some sort of bonus chapter if you people want me to. So, tell me in reviews… Do you all want a bonus chapter to be posted?

Well, here you have it folks!

The long awaited Chapter 9!!!!

Here we look in on the other couples…

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked slowly to the bar, his hands in his pockets, and his half-closed eyes probed the cumulonimbus above.

"Good God, I AM acting like Shikamaru…Shit."

He shook off the lazy vibe and speed-walked the rest of the way to the bar. Hinata was waiting outside with Sakura and TenTen.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Naruto! You came to pick me up! You're so sweet!" Hinata jumped onto Naruto's waist, nearly knocking him over backwards. "I'm so glad to see YOUUUU!!!!" she yelled.

"Hinata, you're really affectionate today!" He nuzzled her sweetly.

A tremendous amount of light again filled their eyes.

**CRACK!**

The drunken girls shuddered, and Naruto held out his hand. "Ah? Is it raining?" He put his hands again around the trembling Hinata. They said their farewells, and went back to their blandly decorated apartment.

"Hey, when do Shikamaru and Temari get back?"

"They went to Suna tonight, so they'll either be here REALLY late tonight, or early tomorrow morning."

…

"Do you think they'll get married?" Hinata asked, sweetly.

"No, Shikamaru's not the type to get married right away."

"Well, I think they will. In fact, I think someone proposed over their vacation. Besides, it's not like they've just started dating."

"No way!"

"I bet you one hundred dollars that they're getting married."

"No way."

"Yes way!

The two grumbled. Hinata pressed her forehead to his.

"Let's make that wager twenty bucks and we'll see who wins the forty dollars we both pitch in."

"I'll agree with that." Naruto held out his hand, but Hinata bypassed it as she leapt into an agreeable hug. "You're

MEANWHILE, BACK IN SUNA…

"OH GROSS! EWWWW!!!" Kankurou screamed out in disgust. "You SPIT all over me!!!!!!" He wiped his face with the back of his dry hand. He looked at it. "Dammit, Gaara! My paint is smearing! You son of a bitch!"

"What the hell? Married?" Gaara wiped the few drops of soda that remained on his lower lip away with a gentle swipe.

Kankurou hopped around frantically and hyperventilated. "Grosssss!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara looked at him with eyes on fire. "I was wrong. They are getting married. Kankurou was right. Kankurou was right." He rocked back and forth in his chair. Temari and Shikamaru were too busy thinking up ways to tell the others.

The night couldn't have gone any better. Gaara turned psycho, Kankurou passed out, and it all went exactly as planned.

"CHECK!!!"

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE AWESOMENESS OF IT ALL…

"Ino, we haven't really had all that much sex since we got together, I mean, I can only recall a few times when we did, and those were a long while ago."

Ino heard this comment, but didn't answer.

"So, I don't understand how you can be pregnant."

Ino didn't answer. Instead, she changed the subject a little bit.

"Hey Chouji… Since I'm pregnant, don't you think that we should get married?"

Chouji was startled. "S-sure!"

Ino brightened. This was great! This is all she had ever wanted... She didn't know why she cheated… She didn't know why she wanted so much to bitch and whine and to betray. She loved Chouji… She just didn't stay very faithful to him. She hated when he left for missions, she hated it when he would talk to more attractive women (since she knew she would be getting bigger and bigger, she had developed a complex early on), she even hated it when he would leave the bed, and the spot where he laid was empty and cold, and it's like the stuffed bear you hug at night to keep you safe had gotten up and left to go save somebody. Tragic.

He sat down next to her on the couch. She positioned herself so that her head was on his lap, and he stroked her cheek lovingly. She smiled and snuggled her face into his right leg. The two snuggled in this position for hours… The question on Chouji's mind still lingered like a lone cloud on a blissfully sunny day after a rainstorm.

---------

"They will not!"

"They will, too!"

"Whatever… let's not get you annoyed." Hinata stumbled forward. "Let's hurry back to the apartment, I have something to show you…" She unzipped her purple jacket to reveal the top of a black and white laced brazier.

Naruto smirked. Surely his constantly increased ibido was a characteristic of the Kyuubi, either that or Naruto is making up for the no female role model-havings.

Hinata stumbled forward, then tripped backward, but steadied herself before she fell. Naruto looked confused.

"Hinata… Are you drunk!?"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!!!"

"HINATA, YOU SHOULDN'T DRINK THAT MUCH!!! IT CAN CAUSE LIVER PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING!"

"Shuddup, she-damn you're annoying when you're angry."

She took slow steps towards him and put one hand on his chest, "You're also extremely sexy. We'll head towards the house in a minute, we have to go get food for tomorrow Friday's dinner with Temari and Shikamaru. Then we'll have a romantic evening after we go pick up the groceries, okay?" She seemed steadier, and more seductive with each word passing her delicate pink lips. That's what Naruto liked about her, she looked delicate, acted delicate, and felt delicate to the touch, but she was rough and dominant when it came to intimacy. Naruto liked her deceptive looks, and what underlay beneath her outer layer.

---------

Temari held tight to her blanket and stared out the window at the amazing clouds over her head. She had been sitting there for four or five hours, just watching the clouds, and only recently had it started raining Lightning flashed several times, obviously upsetting Shikamaru greatly. Her hair was exceptionally spiky today, reflecting her overly excited mood. She loved thunderstorms almost as much as she loved the man sitting beside her, who was looking as annoyed as hell at the faulty windshield wipers, and beat against the windshield wiper furiously. It was gushing down rain. Neither Shikamaru nor Temari could, after a few more minutes of this, could see near to nothing out of any window. They just spotted a brightly lit sign for a restaurant, but pulled in at the entrance. Temari had decided it was a good time for a snack already, so they had run inside (Or rather, Shikamaru ran, Temari leisurely strolled, but then had to be dragged out of the pouring rain by force).

They stepped inside, where a thoughtful few waitresses were waiting with warm towels ((God, I wish restaurants would actually do that when it's raining. Wouldn't that be super nice?)) and a special table for two right between the window and the fireplace, a perfect place for both Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru ordered some tea, hoping that could help him calm himself, and Temari ordered tea, hoping it would help her find more serenity in rain, which would counter the massive amounts of energy she found in rain already.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

------------------------------------------------------

So that's yer chapter 9! Howdja like it!? I HATED IT.

D:

I DID.

But, oh, well. As long as it's a new chapter, right? FEELS LIKE A COMPLETE ASS FOR WRITING SUCH AN INCOMPETENT CHAPTER


End file.
